


Blister in the Sun

by toasty_kitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad sex etiquette, M/M, Mild Blood, Public Sex, Songfic, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000, all the body fluids, characters arent explicitly named, its all pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: Klaus is fresh out of rehab again. This is the first thing he does.---Literally just 510 words of Klaus getting the life fucked out of him with no remorse.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Blister in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes. 10/10 recommend listening to it before/during/after reading this.  
> this idea has been bouncing through my head for months now and I finally slapped it into a doc. i'm still working on my formatting im sorry if this isnt the easiest to read

He walked down the street with wide, confident strides, arms swinging freely along with the music blaring in his ears. He danced in and out of the crowded sidewalks, shaking the nervous energy out of his limbs with slightly spastic movements. He shoved his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for the telltale packaging of anything to take the edge off, triumphantly finding three old pills that had managed to hide away from the searching eyes of the rehab staff.

_ When I’m out walking, I strut my stuff, and I’m so strung out _

_ I’m high as a kite, I just might stop to check you out _

Swallowing all three pills dry, he locked eyes with one of the many people who had stopped to stare at him, shot him a telling wink before he turned and continued onward. Behind him followed the lucky man who had managed to catch his attention. He led the man to a grungy alley between a bar and a pawn shop at the end of the street, ducking into the shadows that didn’t offer nearly enough cover.

_ Let me go on, like a blister in the sun _

_ Let me go on, big hands I know you’re the one _

From there it was all hasty movements, no words exchanged except a question of lube and an answering glob of spit in the center of his hand. It was rushed fingering that didn’t stretch quite enough for the brutal pace set, face shoved into the rough, grimey brick by a stranger in a surprisingly nice suit, pain dulled by a combination of drugs that he couldn’t be bothered to check. One pedestrian glanced into the alley to investigate the sounds emitted from it, only to rapidly back out without a second look. 

_ Body and beats, I stain my sheets, I don’t even know why _

_ My girlfriend, she's at the end, she is starting to cry _

The man leaves him there, pants down and face bleeding, to take care of himself. He uses the mix of cum, spit, and a little blood that's oozing from his hole to ease the punishing grip of his calloused hand on his cock, rough strokes bringing him to spill over old brick stained with piss and cum. He drops his forehead back down harshly to its place on the wall, feeling fresh scrapes open and blood drip down slowly into his eyes as he crumples down to the filthy ground to catch his breath.

_ Let me go on, like a blister in the sun _

_ Let me go on, big hands I know you’re the one _

He won’t remember it in the morning when he wakes up, but it doesn’t stop him from revelling in the aftershocks racing through his body as he sits next to his own mess, feeling every ache in his body in a way that no drug could ever give him. He knows it's only a matter of time before someone finds him, but until then he sits there, wondering who he should go to for his next fix.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to interact with me, I don't bite! my tua specific sideblog on tumblr is gayforhargreeves if you wanna glance at a couple of the other bullshit things i've posted there


End file.
